Beautiful Angel Wings
by DeathEzio
Summary: Just a little Soul x Maka One-Shot.


_A/N: Just a short little one-shot I wrote while listening to some music. Manga references are included..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Soul Eater. If i did, the anime would've gone the way the manga did. Also I do not own the song that I use in here which you will see with a ( ) around the lyrics. That goes to its respected owner, Braden Barrie aka Saywecanfly._

* * *

><p>She sat in the mirror combing through her caramel brown hair. She had a calm look on her face, but it was noticeable that she was lost in thought.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your soul takes the Angel form said to appear only in one of a million people."<p>

"Maka, an angel?"

"What's wrong with that huh? It'd be nice to be called an angel every once in a while..."

What's up with this sudden angel obsession? If it's that big of a deal it seems kinda stupid."

* * *

><p>She set the brush down. "Soul you idiot..." She said with a small smile on her face.<p>

"Hey Maka you almost done in there? I gotta take a leak." Came a voice from behind the door.

"Yeah just hold on a sec." She finished adjusting her hair and opened the door to find her white haired friend dancing the pee dance.

"Hurry up before you pee yourself you idiot." She acknowledged.

He ran in like nobody's business and slammed the door behind him. Maka just shook her head and stared out at the living room. Soul's music was playing as usual, but she didn't mind. She needed something to sooth her mind after everything that had been happening.

Ever since the resurrection of the kishin, things hadn't been going quite their way. She and Soul had just been trying to relax before their next and probably last mission.

She sighed and proceeded to her favorite seat in the living room and picked up her half-read book from the coffee table. She studied the cover as she always did. It was white with golden imprints. Little ridges rode along the spine and around the title that read, _Angel's Song. _

She turned to her page and began to read.

Soul came out and spotted her bundled up in her book as always. He noticed that she had been reading that book since the day they were learning how to fly. That was the beginning of the month, which was unusual as Maka always finished books in less than a week.

"Hey, how long have you been reading that?"

She looked up and responded by shrugging her shoulders.

"It's just weird, you usually finish books pretty fast." Soul replied as he sat in the sofa.

"I really like this book so I'm just taking extra time reading it."

He took a peek at the cover. "Angel's Song huh..."

"Mhm."

"You really do have a sudden obsession for angels...what's up with that?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's just, angels are beautiful...They remind me that nothing is ever impossible."

He nodded, not knowing what to respond. He leaned back with his head facing the window. It was almost evening. Usually by this time they'd be out playing basketball or getting grub. However the world was in complete disarray.

The kishin was hiding who knows where and Lord Death was setting the academy on full-fledged war, and the most recent event was just a few weeks ago. His son Death the Kid had gotten kidnapped by some collector dude. Since then, everyone at the academy had been training 24/7.

Soul let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked.

Soul sat up and faced her. "Nothin...Just tired."

She nodded. Although she noticed his concerned face. She put a hand to his shoulder. "It's ok. We've all gotten stronger, we're meant for these situations right? That's what the academy is for..."

He chuckled. "Guess your right...I never thought that becoming a Death Scythe would be so much work."

"Well that's what happens when you choose a life of adventure right?" Her smile warmed up his mood.

Despite the fact that he was bored, it was a great feeling to see the evening as normal as how it used to be. And that smile was reassuring, he felt grateful to see it.

"Sure. So uhh, who's makin dinner tonight?"

"Not sure." She replied, her eyes still glued to the novel.

"Kinda in the mood for tacos." He said trying to catch her attention. However her eyes refused to pay him any.

"Yo, you listening? Maka? Hey!"

"Hold on lemme finish this last paragraph."

"You can finish it later." He tried snatching the book from her hands but she scooted back to get out of his reach.

He chuckled. "C'mon Maka."

"No...Now you have to wait til I'm done with the chapter." She teased. She stood behind the couch.

"Is that so?" He ran toward her but she sprinted away as well. And the two were off chasing each other around the house.

After a minute or so, Soul finally managed to catch her and they both fell onto the floor.

He lifted his head to find Maka's face so close to his.

(You're the only one I've seen, with beautiful angel wings)

"I..." Soul managed.

Maka let a smile appear. "It's alright, just get off me you idiot."

With a sneer, he replied. "I'm the idiot? Who just let herself get caught and tackled to the floor?"

"Who's about to get his butt kicked by a girl?" She said, attempting to wrestle herself free.

"Not me."

(Wondering if she'll know, she will always be part of my soul)

And with that, they started to wrestle until they somehow ended up face to face within each other's arms.

(Maybe you're sick of me, but that won't stop me from trying)

They both blushed but neither of them made any attempt to move. Was it the fact that this was probably going to be the last time they'd get to joke around like this before the both of them plunge into a fight that could end their lives? Or was it the fact that they had both been the only two people for each other all along?

(Cus you never left me, you're the only one. The only one. You're here with me, here with me, here with me)

Maka first leaned in, and Soul let himself fall in. Her lips felt soothing, like an angel. Since he first met her, he would've never imagined locking lips with her. It wasn't that she wasn't appealing, after all Maka was more than just your typical school girl. No, it was just that he never thought he had it in him. He never thought that he deserved someone as amazing as her. She was brave, strong, and never gave up. And what was he? An amateur pianist stuck in his older brother's shadow. A weapon that needed her in order to keep a fight. He was…nothing without her.

Maka put a hand to his face and pulled away. Soul gave her an awkward look.

(You're the only one I've seen, with beautiful angel wings)

"Soul..." She said. Her eyes started tearing up. "I'm not sure how everything's gonna end...the kishin...Kidd...DWMA...but I'm glad that we got to have this last day of freedom together." She tried smiling.

Soul pulled her in and held her, holding his emotions in so that she couldn't see his worries as well. They were both in a life or death situation. By tomorrow, they would be battling for the sake of Death City and the world.

"It's alright Maka. Like you said...This is what we live for, right?"

(We were made to be human, and though sometimes we bleed. You may live on Earth)

"Yeah." She managed to let out as she held onto him tighter.

(But you're an angel to me)


End file.
